Oh, My God 1
by krazyniajudson85
Summary: One minute everything is fine and the next there is debris everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, My God

# 1 

She startled awake with a quick gasp, what had happened, where was she? Setting up she looked around herself but only saw ruble, crumbled walls, bent steel and shattered glass, there were a few things still on fire. Suddenly she remembered where she was and what happened.

She was in a global, Nathan's office to be specific. She remembered Nathan saying he couldn't stand to see her with Jack Carter. He had been babbling and she couldn't quiet remember what it was all really about. Moving some rubble off of her legs she began to sit up and get ready to stand.

Once she was on her feet she stumbled and she grabbed a hold of a beam, gingerly reaching a hand up she found a gaping wound on her forehead. "Oh, my god!" She gasped. "Nathan!" She yelled. "Nathan can you hear from me?!"

She didn't hear anything at first then as she moved a crossed the office she heard a groin and a cough. "Hello." She called, "is some one there?"

"Help!" Came a faint call to her right, by the stairs.

Moving in that direction she found and a maker of the sounds. "Fargo!?" She gasped.

Fargo's eye fluttered open and he smiled weekly, "Alison, you alright." He sighed.

She smiled lightly as she moved some debris from his body. "Where do you hurt Fargo?" She asked.

He thought for a moment, "my right leg and my chest, on the last really hurts." He explained.

Quickly her fingers flew a cross the areas he indicated. His legs were definitely broken, as she moved to his ribs, they were bruised and needed to be wrapped. "Okay." She sighed, "I've got to get out of here and get some help." She explained to Fargo, "don't worry you will be fine here!"

He nodded and watched her descend the stairs and disappear from his view.

Heading down the stairs Allison picked her way through debris. "What happened here?" She wondered. Everything was destroyed. She slowly made her way to the door, when she got out she couldn't believe her eyes!

Everywhere she could see, everything was destroyed! The town of Eureka had been reduced to ruble. "What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, My God

# 2 

Jack's eyes opened slowly, he didn't know what was going on. One minute he was doing paper work and the next he'd laying in rubble. As he stood the first thought was on Allison, she had been at Global, then he thought about Zoey, Kevin and Jo, they should have been safe in Sara.

Shaking his head he began to walk, he was going to find Allison, he knew the others he cared for was safe where they were. When he got out to the streets he was shocked again, the buildings were all crumbly looking and there were still cars on the road on fire. He may not have known what had happened, but what it did seem was that some one had seemed to want Eureka destroyed.

As he began down the street he was very happy to see people beginning to emerge from the wreckage of the buildings. His paid smile grew when he saw Taggert ambling down the sidewalk. "Taggert!" He called out.

Taggerts head shot up, "Okay, sheriff." He called. "What happened here?" He asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, but can you do something for me?" He asked.

Taggert nodded, "yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Go to my place and check on Zoey, Kevin, and Jo." He explained quickly.

Taggert eyes widened at the thought of Jo, "where you going to be?" He asked. Then when Jack didn't respond he followed his gaze, Global, "Allison." He sighed, then quickly he pulled two walkie talkies from his waist band, "keep in touch sheriff." He ordered, placing one in Jack's hand.

With a quick nod from each they were both of to where they needed to be.

Soon Jack was getting pretty tired, climbing over destroyed cars and rubble, then off in the distance he seen someone moving toward him, they were coming from Global. Quickening his pace his heart nearly skipped a beat when he noticed the brown hair, "Alli?!" He called.

The person stopped, just for a moment, before he heard a shot of, "Jack?" With that they both broke in to a run, struggling as quickly as the could threw the rubble they finally made it to each others arms. After a moment Allison looked up to Jack. "Zoey, Kevin?" She asked.

He smiled simply, "Sara." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, My God!

# 3

Jo took the stairs two at a time, "Zoey, Kevin!" She shouted. She had been in the kitchen when the ground had given a great shake. Her feet had failed her and she had a wound on the side of her head from the corner of the counter to prove it. She didn't know how long she had been out but she had to find the kids.

Making a quick turn in to Zoey's room she came to a complete stop, Zoey was laying on the floor, a been a cross her and Kevin on his knees at her side. "Zoey." Breathed Jo as she dropped to her knees, quickly she lifted the beam and tossed it off of her. "Are you okay?" She asked Kevin gently as she touched his shoulder.

He nodded Solemnly, "Zoey hurt." He told her as, as he rubbed Zoey's arm.

Jo nodded a bit, "Zoey, can you hear me?" She called as she gently shook her shoulders.

Zoey's head began to move from side to side. "What the fuck fell on me?" Cursed Zoey, first and for most, opening her eyes gently she looked at Jo and Kevin. Slowly she took Kevin's head in hers, "you okay little man?" She asked softly.

Kevin nodded enthusiastically, "do you hurt bad?" Asked Jo quickly as she ran her hands along Zoey's legs.

Setting up slowly Jo took check, "my back kinda hurts, but all in all, I'm good." Eased JO as she pulled herself to the standing position.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening made them all turn, then they heard a call, "Jo, kids. Are you all alright?"

Jo seemed to perk, "Taggert?" She called hopefully. Quickly she stepped to the hall and her eyes fell on Taggert at the bottom of the stairs.

He was at the top quickly. "are you alright?" He whispered. Jo nodded, sticking his head around the corner Taggert saw Zoey, and Kevin "good your alright." He sighed.

Zoey kept a hold of Kevin's as she stepped to the hall, "where's my dad? Allison?" She asked quickly.

Taggert nodded, "Jack's alright, I've seen him, he was heading to Global to find Alli." He explained before he lifted the walkie to his lips. "Sheriff come in Jack." He called.

Taggert! Are you alright?" Called Jack's voice back.

There fine mate, have you found Alli?" Asked Taggert.

"She's okay," came Jack's voice. "All of you need to stay there. Tag, meet me at Global, we got trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, MY GOD

# 4

Jack and Allison picked there way threw Global, in an attempt to get to Fargo. People were already emerging from the rubble, some helping others tried to save some projects. Once they got to Nathans office Allison went past Fargo to search for Stark as Jack dropped down next to Fargo.

"How you doing?" He asked lightly.

Fargo smiled lightly. "Little worse from the ware I think." He joked.

"Comedy," said Jack happily, "you going to be fine." Just then his head jerked up as Allison cried out. Standing quickly he was at her side in an incant.

"Oh, my god!" She gasped as she turned and buried her face in his chest.

Looking down Jack saw had startled her. Right there, at there feet, Nathan Stark lay, blood had trickled from his mouth and his eyes were wide open. Clearly he was dead. Quietly he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She sniffled a bit and whipped her tears. Slowly she pushed back from Jack, "we've got to get Fargo some help." She said, her voice cracking.

Nodding Jack followed her back to the stairs where Fargo laid. Carefully he lifted him and followed Allison down the stairs to the lobby where there was people that could help him.

Looking a cross the lobby Jack watched as a worker was stitching up Allison's forehead. She flinched and hissed as the needle was pulled threw. He knew she was very sad that Nathan was gone but, there was something there that she wasn't letting on to. Slowly he made his way over to her, making it over to her side just as the worker finished. "How goes it?" He asked.

She strained a pained smile, "I've been better." She joked.

He smiled, "Fargo's going to be laid up for while." He informed her.

After a moment she looked up to him. "Where's Kevin?" She asked worriedly.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Jo had him and Zoey in Sara when," he paused "well… when whatever it was that happened, happened." He explained.

A crackling voice came over his radio, "sheriff, you might want to get to the station." Came Jo's voice.

"What is it?" He asked quickly.

There was a moment before Jo answered, "I think Henry found out what happened, over." With that Jack and Allison where on there feet and out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, My God

# 5

Jack and Allison burst into the sheriff station, at a run. Jo, Taggert and Henry stood around Jo's desk, Zoey and Kevin were on the floor, Kevin was drawing happily. "What do you got Henry?" Asked Jack as he strad up to the desk.

"Well," sighed Henry, as he scratched his head and looked down at the papers in front of him. "If I have this right," he started, shaking his head, "and I hate if I have this right, the government put our town here, has just bombed it to smithereens."

"How could they?" Gasped Allison. "We haven't done anything wrong."

Jack snorted, "recently." He said. "What" He asked when he saw the look Alli was given him.

I think we've run or run, and now they don't need us anymore." Said Jo solemnly.

Everyone jumped as a loud crash and boom sounded. "Jesus Christ!" Shouted Taggert as he covered Jo. Allison and Jack sprained for Kevin and Zoey, protecting them with their bodies. Henry covered his head. The booms continued for several more minutes, then finally they stopped.

Allison looked up caushily, "what was that?" She asked.

Jack stood and moved to the door, opening it he looked out and saw a crater where Global had been. Taking a breath he stepped toward the others. "We have to get out of here." He said.

Allison pulled Kevin close to her, "what happened put there?" She asked.

Jack hung his head, "Global's gone." He murmured.

With that they were on the run from the government that had hired them.

FINISH


End file.
